Quédate conmigo
by I'm an Unicorn
Summary: Cato tiene pesadillas todas las noches, pesadillas en las que Clove muere y él no puede hacer nada. Nunca puede llegar a tiempo.


Quédate conmigo.

_-Cato, tengo miedo._

_-Tú no le temes a nada, Clove._

_-Está todo muy oscuro. No puedo ver._

_-Yo estoy aquí, Clove. Yo te protegeré…siempre._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo._

Las promesas son horribles, te hacen sentir esperanza, pero la verdad es que no todas se cumplen, y te das cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

Cato tiene pesadillas todas las noches, pesadillas en las que Clove muere y él no puede hacer nada. Nunca puede llegar a tiempo.

Siente miedo, miedo de no poder volver a ver a su compañera. A su mejor amiga. Por un segundo se siente humano. Luego recuerda el lugar en donde está y vuelve a envolver su alma con todas esas cosas horribles que le han enseñado.

Cada sentimiento humano que siente es provocado por Clove, solo ella ha podido llegar a su alma y quitarle esas telarañas que solo le hacen pensar en matar. Igual que él lo hace con ella.

Esas telarañas que el Capitolio se ha encargado de hacer. Telarañas que convierten a Cato en un asesino, que convierten a Clove en un peligro.

_-Clove Venturi._

"_No"_

_Ella avanzó, valiente, orgullosa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción fabricada por el Capitolio, una sonrisa que ocultaba todo el miedo que sentía. Se pidieron voluntarias, ella no las aceptó. No quería que nadie le robase la gloria, o eso creyeron todos._

_-Thomas Garrett._

_Un chico pequeño y escuálido caminó tembloroso hacía el escenario. Claramente nunca había pisado la Academia, era de los débiles. Se pidieron voluntarios, él los aceptó. Y en el siguiente segundo ahí estaba él, alzando la mano casi con desesperación. _

_Lo eligieron como voluntario. Lo convirtieron en tributo._

_-Clove Venturi y Cato Connors, tributos del distrito dos._

_Entonces los obligaron a darse la mano, y él evitó mirarla a los ojos. Sabía muy bien que una mirada bastaba para ser los auténticos Cato & Clove del distrito dos, y la autenticidad no era lo mejor en esos momentos._

Ha matado a muchos desde que comenzaron los juegos, no siente remordimientos, no le sorprende, le enseñaron a nunca tenerlos

Cato sabe que no es una buena persona. Pero así es como los educaron: "Matar sin piedad" decían en la Academia. En el distrito dos así son las cosas. Dicen que es solo por defensa personal, que es solo para tener una mejor oportunidad en los juegos, pero la verdad es que muchos no lo toman de esa manera. Están sedientos de sangre, quieren muerte, quieren triunfo. Están locos, tal vez él también lo esté.

Piensa en Clove, intentando descifrar el sentimiento que ella le produce, pero para encontrarlo debe volver a ser humano, y eso no puede permitírselo. No en ese lugar.

_-¿Por qué te ofreciste voluntario, Cato?_

_-Fue por ese niño debilucho, no podía dejar que nos dejara en ridículo._

_-Tú sabes que eso no es verdad._

_-Si tú la sabes porque me preguntas, Clove-espetó hoscamente._

_-Solo quiero que lo digas. Quiero escucharte._

_Cato estaba apunto de perder los estribos y gritarle que se largara de su habitación, pero cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos, tal vez ese fue su más grande error._

_Vió esos ojos azules tan oscuros que parecían tornarse negros. Recordó a la Clove antes de la Academia, antes de que las telarañas del Capitolio aparecieran. Y eso le hizo recordar al Cato auténtico, al que no era una máquina de matar._

_-Me ofrecí voluntario porque prometí que te protegería siempre. Porque no puedo simplemente dejarte sola, porque no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no vivas. No puedo, Clove._

_-Yo tampoco._

_Y ambos se permiten llorar por primera vez en muchos años._

-Clove, ¿Dónde estás?-susurra, pero ella no le contesta, ni un ruido, ni siquiera una pisada lejana.

Se arrepiente de haberla dejado ir, piensa en que probablemente nunca regresará, pero sacude la cabeza evitando cualquier pensamiento que lo altere. Debe estar alerta por si algún tributo aparece. Debe matar.

-¡Cato! ¡Cato!

Los gritos son como en sus pesadillas, demasiado lejanos, demasiado dolorosos.

-¡Clove!

Corre de vuelta hacía la Cornucopia, corre tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten hacerlo.

Llega al punto en el que los árboles se acaban y la ve. Tirada en el suelo, con un charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza. Es como en sus pesadillas, solo que ahora es real.

-¡Clove!

Ve a la chica del distrito 12 y al monstruo gigante del distrito 11 huir entre los árboles, sabe por la piedra que traía el chico en sus grandes manos que él fue el culpable de recrear su pesadilla.

Se pone de rodillas, lanza en mano, toma con la libre la mano de su compañera y ella la aprieta con toda la fuerza que le queda.

-Cato…

-Tu vas a estar bien, Clove.

-…tengo miedo.

Mira a los ojos de su compañera, cada vez con menos vida, y se ve reflejado en ellos. De pronto ya no tiene 17 años, vuelve a ser un niño intentando ser valiente por su amiga.

-Tú no le temes a nada, Clove- su voz se corta al decir su nombre.

-Está todo muy oscuro. No puedo ver.

Una lágrima se escapa del ojo derecho de Clove, y él suelta su lanza para secársela con el dorso.

-Me lo prometiste, Cato…

-Clove…

-No importa… de todos modos yo ya estaba muerta.

Los ojos de ella pierdan cada vez más intensidad y el charco de sangre llega a niveles preocupantes. Aprieta su mano como queriendo mantenerla con vida, pero sabe que es inútil.

-Quédate conmigo, Clove. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

-No puedo…

Él le acaricia la mejilla, y ella hace su último esfuerzo al juntar la frente de Cato con la suya.

-Quédate conmigo-vuelve a suplicar, pero ella no lo escucha.

Clove se ha ido, para siempre. Mira sus ojos oscuros, sin vida. Los cierra con delicadeza y acaricia su mejilla una última vez.


End file.
